


waking up

by biozil



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Kinda, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biozil/pseuds/biozil
Summary: The apprentice wakes up.





	waking up

Bleary eyes open to a dark room, the walls covered with various colors of draping fabric and all kinds of baubles strewn about the shelves. Sitting up the apprentice looks around the room for a moment before getting up slowly and making their way towards the door. Before they reach it the door opens to reveal an attractive person behind it. “Ah” he gasps in surprise “you shouldn't be up yet, how long have you been awake?” He leads them back to the bed as he talks and sets down a cup of what smells like tea on the bedside table.   
“I’m so sorry about this you must be confused” they nod hoping this person would clear some things up for them. “I am Asra and I have been teaching you magic for a few months however something went wrong so you've been unconscious for a few weeks.” The apprentice tilts their head in confusion and gestures to themselves. “Ah yes you probably have a few questions about yourself, but we can take care of all that later. How about lunch first, i’m sure you're hungry and I have a pot of soup set up in case you were to wake.  
Leading the apprentice out the door and down the stairs Asra brought them to what looked like a large sitting room to sit them down by a large fireplace with a pot steaming inside while he rummaged through the next room. Asra brought back two bowls and portioned off some of the soup from the pot. “I suppose I should get straight to the point, this happened because I said something I shouldn't have and i’m afraid you were the one to pay the price for it.” “i’m so sorry, I knew this could happen but I couldn't help myself and I ruined months of progress for a chance that you would remember”  
Asra grasped their hand in both of his eyes wet with unshed tears “i’m so sorry” the apprentice put their other hand to his cheek and smiled in understanding. They consoled Asra long into the night and with morning almost here they said “I love you.” Asra awoke the next morning alone in his bed, standing he walked to the door and trekked his way across to the next room. Opening the door he stopped and fell to his knees and cursed his dreams when he saw that the apprentice hadn't woken yet.


End file.
